A Fresh Start
by diamondstar1808
Summary: It's about finding love and starting over in a new environment
1. Prologue

Note: I own the story not the characters

Note: I own the story not the characters. Enjoy!!

(Serena's point of view)

Today was probably the hardest day of my life. Leaving school at the beginning of my senior year of highschool at Marcino Private School . My dad just got promoted and now my family's moving five cities away. It's not fair! My best friend Noel, the hottest guy at our school, not that I look at him that way, is now not talking to me. I wouldn't talk to me either if I just told him on the last day I had at the school. I don't know. I guess it was just easier for me to tell him as I left school today. There was so much love and hurt in those beautiful green eyes. The walk home was so hard. I looked back numerous times to see if I could see him following me home. Of course he didn't. I guess I'm too romantic at heart. What could I expect? At 17 I'm sure he's not thinking he can find me a way to stay here. Maybe he'll call me later once he cools down. He has been my best friend for my whole life. Everyone thought we went together. We make a cute couple some of the popular girls would always tell me. I guess….but he's my bro! He is 6'2, green eyes and spiky red hair that's adorable. He has a nice slim build but I'm into muscular guys. I'm at a nice height of 5'6, long blonde hair with sky blue eyes. I am oh, excuse me was the captain of the swim team and cheer leading. Now, thanks to Daddy Dearest it's all gone. Anyway, I wonder how this new town is going to be. Will I fit in? Will I make friend? So far my life was smooth sailing…..


	2. The New House

Note: Sorry for the delay, I was trying to figure out what direction I want the story to go. Hope you enjoy.

Pulling up to the two story house about noon the Ilene, Ken and Serena Tsukino climbed out of their SUV after a long tiring drive. The house was made of brick with white columns. The yard was decorated with flower beds and plush green grass. The movers pulled up behind them with their belongings.

Ilene, Serena's mother smiled softly at her daughter. Her daughter looked like her with just fair hair. Most times Serena looked like Ilene's sister Selene. Serena smiled back slightly. She really was against this move and she couldn't it was for the best. All she could think about was whether or not Noel was still mad and if he'd call her.

"Come Hun, cheer up! We'll go through the city later on today to see what stores are around if you feel like it." Ilene suggested.

Serena shrugged and headed after her dad to the front door. Ilene sighed and followed them into their new home.

"Well hun, go pick out a room. The master bed room on the main is ours but any of the four upstairs is yours." Ken said happily not noticing the unhappiness of his only child.

His brain was just configuring all the money he was about to make with his new job.

The home was spectacular with hardwood floors and a double staircase. Ilene caught her breath at the beauty of the empty home the she was eager to start decorating. Serena secretly liked the house instantly but she didn't want to let on yet. She decided to head upstairs to find the room that would suit her. She chose a bed room away from the sun so it wouldn't wake her in the morning. She also noticed that it had a guarded balcony that gave a beautiful view of their back yard. She began thinking of putting a chair out there and other things she could do to her room. The door bell rang and she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts.

'Who would ring the door bell if we have movers coming in' she wondered and came out of her room curiously.

She looked over the banister to see a woman standing at the door sheepishly.

"Hello." Serena said to her politely coming down the stairs.

"Oh, well hi there. I'm sorry...I didn't know if I should ring the door bell or what with the door open. I did want to intrude. I'm your neighbor from across the street. My name is Belinda." She said warmly holding out a hand to Serena.

Serena smiled warmly and shook her hand. Belinda was a strikingly beautiful woman with long cascading black hair and a uniquely dark blue eyes. She was probably around her mother's age.

"I'm Serena nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"I'm Ilene, Serena's mother. My husband, Ken is helping the movers. I'm sorry I didn't come to the door right away." Ilene said coming up and taking over the conversation.

"Oh that's fine. Well, like I said to your beautiful daughter, I'm one of the neighbors and I wanted to be the first to welcome you to our neck of the wood. Hopefully we'll become fast friends. I have kids your daughter's around your daughter's age maybe we'll all be fast friends." Belinda chatted animatedly.

Serena decided to excuse herself and headed back to her room. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and tried to call Noel again but then again he didn't answer. She sighed and sat down in the middle of the empty room with a feeling of complete loneliness.

Note: That's all for this chapter, let me know what you think.


	3. Neighbors

Serena sat up feeling stiff and tired. She yawned and looked around her surroundings. Everything was strange to her until she remembered that she was at her new home with her parents. Surprisingly, the bed was already put up but there was a ton of boxes everywhere and her dresser was already up.

'The movers didn't waste any time.' She thought.

She stood up and stretched. She heard laughter float up the stairs. She wondered who was down there.

She hurried down the stairs curiously to see the lady from earlier still talking to her mother. Belinda. She had made herself comfortable and was helping her mother unpack kitchen dishes. There was also a girl that looked about Serena's age. She had short black hair with dark blue highlights. She turned and smiled at Serena entrance. She had the same blue eyes as her mother Belinda.

"Oh, hi." Serena said greeting them all.

"Hey hun. Meet Ami. She's Belinda's daughter. You'll be going to school together." Her mom said placing the cups into one of the cabinets.

"Hi, Ami." Serena said immediately liking the girl.

"Hello, nice to meet. Your mom has been telling us all about you." Ami said polietly.

"Come on and help us put up the rest of this stuff and we'll all go out for pizza and ice cream. Your dad had to make a trip down to his new office." Ilene suggested.

Serena nodded and began to pick up a box. Her dad was always working. She sometimes wished he'd just stay home with them.

"Hey Serena, if you want maybe tomorrow we can go through town and I'll show you around." Ami suggested.

She was curious to get to know her new neighbor. Maybe her and Serena could be friends. She loved making new friends.

"I'd like that." Serena said smiling warmly at her.

As they finished up and knock on the wall near the entrance of the kitchen caught all of their attention. A young man stood there with black hair and blue eyes. He was beautiful. It was the only term Serena could think of at the time. He stood there in a black wifebeater tank top and some gray basket ball shorts. He was muscular and looked a like a greek sculpture.

"Hey, sorry to just barge in but dad told me you were here mom." He said apologetically.

Belinda smiled at her oldest son.

"Ilene, Serena, meet my son Darien." She beamed proudly.

"Hi" they said in unison.

"Nice to meet you." He said his eyes locking with Serena's.

An amused smile crossed his face but he turned his attention to his mom.

"Dad wanted to know if you knew where his favorite socks are." He said.

Belinda rolled her eyes and sighed. Ilene giggled.

"It's just like a man." Belinda grumbled.

"I know. Ken's the same way." Ilene smiled.

"I'll be back and we can go for that pizza." Belinda said.

"Okay, see you in a sec." Ilene called, " It was nice to meet you Darien."

"Likewise Ms. Ilene and see ya around Meatball Head." Darien waved as he followed his mom out.

"Meatball head? Who is he calling that?" Serena asked blushing slightly.

"Well not me." Ami said trying to suppress a giggle.

Ilene turned to her daughter and giggled.

"He's talking about the buns on your head." her mother pointed.

Serena felt furious and humiliated. She loved wearing her hair in the buns on lazy days. It wasn't her everyday style but it definitely help her out when it was hot outside.

"It's cute." Ilene thought outloud.

"Oh mom, not you too. Please don't start calling me that." Serena begged.

Her mom and Ami burst into giggles.

"I should go change. My mom and I will be over soon." Ami said taking her leave.

Serena nodded and sighed. Last thing she wanted was Ami's hot brother picking on her now.

'Maybe I should change now too.' She thought and waved as Ami left.

"Come on honey, let's go get ready." Illene said leaving the kitchen.

Maybe somethings were looking up now....

New chapter soon. Sorry it's short. I gotta go to work.


	4. Flirting

Serena rambled through one of the boxes for something to wear only to settle on a nice pair of dark denims and a white take top. After all they were just going out for pizza. She quickly changed and glanced her herself in the mirror. She noticed the buns that Darien considered to be meatballs and grimaced. No one had ever picked at her hair style before. Actually, no one ever picked on her before. If they did or thought about it Noel would've beaten them up. She took her hair out of its buns and decided to just wear her hair in a low pony tail. She ran her finger through her bangs and grabbed her forgotten cell phone off the floor and her shoes.

As she bounded down the stairs her mom was waiting patiently.

"Record timing for once. It usually takes you about three days to get ready."Ilene joked.

"Ha ha mother, real funny." Serena said smiling at her mom.

"Let's go over and meet them since we're done." Ilene suggested.

They headed over to Belinda's house. Their house was the same size. The design to the house had a stone front finish instead of brick. Ilene ringed the door bell and they waited patiently. The door was opened by Darien and he smiled brightly at them.

"Hey, they should be ready in a minute." he welcomed, stepping aside to let them enter. The living room was blaring with noise from the television. It seemed like Darien had company over. It was a couple of guys all dressed similar to Darien.

"Guys these are my neighbors. Ms. Ilene and her daughter Meatball head." He chirped.

Serena rolled her eyes, she was becoming annoyed by him.

"I have a name Jerk, and it's Serena."

The guys started cackling at Serena's come back.

"Sere be nice." Ilene scolded lightly, "He's just flirting in his own way."

"Yeah Buns, be nice. Ladies please have a seat and I'll go get my mom and sister." Darien said winking and walking away.

The guys peered curiously at them but mostly Serena. Serena blushed slightly from all the names Darien kept calling her.

"My name is Andrew. Nice to meet you." One of the guys spoke up.

He smiled warmly at them. He had blonde hair and green eyes. His tall, lean frame was sprawled on the floor as he was previously watching tv.

"Nice to meet you." they said in union

"We're on the basketball team at Lakewood High. Are you going to be going there too?" Andrew asked really taking a liking to Serena.

"Yeah, it's my senior year."

"Ours too. Well hopefully you'll be in some of my classes or maybe I'll see you on campus."

"That's what's up. I'd like to have some friends on campus." She smiled sweetly at him.

Before anyone else could say anything, Belinda, Ami, and Darien came down stairs.

"Hey girls ready to go?" Belinda asked.

"Yeah, we're starving." Ilene answered.

"Dare why don't you take your friends down stairs to the theater to watch some movies or something. You know how I am about my living room." Belinda scolded seeing the room full of guys.

"Yeah Dare, listen to your mom, she knows best." Serena added getting a chance to get back at him.

Darien watched her with an amused look on his face. He couldn't wait to get to know her better.

"Yes mother." He said mockingly.

The girls left for pizza as Darien led his friends to the basement. Secretly Serena wanted to stay and banter with Darien but her stomach growled letting her know it was time to eat.

New chapter soon. I'm sorry that I'm taking forever but I'm usually soooooo busy. Hoped you enjoyed it .


End file.
